In cable television systems a standard connector configuration, particularly with regard to the outer shell and mounting threads, is known as an F-connector, for connection to a 75 ohm coaxial cable, for example. The F-connector comes in many configurations, depending upon the application at hand. Typically, the main body or outer shell of the F-connector is in the form of a barrel with a hollow throughhole connecting the opposed openings at each end thereof, and is typically composed of an electrically conducting material such as brass. The F-connector outer shell includes an input end, a mounting end and a set of external threads extending therearound. The threads of the F-connector are standard UNF threads. The mounting end of the outer shell is generally configured for attachment to an electrical device housing or a coverplate of the electrical device housing through solid casting or threaded engagement, for example. In certain applications the exterior portion of the outer shell near the mounting end may not be threaded, but configured for press fitting into a hole in the electrical device housing. The threads further permit the cap of a mating male coaxial cable connector to be securely threaded onto the top of the outer shell over the input end of the connector for a secure connection therebetween
The F-connector further includes an inner housing composed of an insulating material located within the throughhole of the outer shell. The inner housing comprises an upper cap and a lower cap. The top of the lower cap is configured for sliding engagement into the bottom of the upper cap to form a chamber therein with opposed openings at each end coaxial with the openings of the outer shell. A female connector pin is disposed within the inner housing chamber and is electrically isolated from the F-connector outer shell. To retain the upper and lower caps and the female connector pin within the F-connector outer shell, an edge portion of the outer shell at the input end is effectively peened or rolled radially inward under pressure against the associated components contained therein.
To provide effective electrical connection, one end of the female pin is configured for receiving and electrically linking with a center pin of a coupled male connector extending into the chamber through the opening at the input end. The other end of the female pin includes an end prong protruding from the mounting end of the F-connector. The end prong of the female pin is electrically connected to an internal circuit housed within the electrical device housing and conducts RF signals, and also AC power in certain applications between the coupled male coaxial cable connector and the internal circuit. Additionally, the coupling of the F-connector and the male coaxial cable connector further foils a ground connection between the F-connector outer shell and the shielding sleeve of the coaxial cable to minimize undesirable signal leakage and radio frequency interference from the outside.
Recent industry-wide standards have required the fabrication and use of a wider and flatter edge portion at the input end of the outer shell to achieve the best flush contact with the male coaxial cable connector for purposes of gaining the most optimal electrical ground connection. The peening or rolling technique used currently produces an undesirable narrow curvilinear surface along the edge portion at the input end. Although it is possible to produce peened edge portions with substantially flat and wide ries, F-connectors having such substantially flat peened edge portions are more expensive to fabricate, and experience greater structural failure rates due in part to increased occurrences of metal fractures and fatigue introduced by the peening process. Another approach in fabricating the flat edge surface is to slightly compress radially the input end opening without rounding the edge surface. To minimize metal fracture and fatigue, the amount of compression forged is very limited and slight. Such F-connectors possess limited retainment capacity of the internal components. At elevated temperatures, the outer shell and the input end opening has a tendency to expand in a manner to permit the internal components of the F-connector to exit the outer shell.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved F-connector assembly which can provide a substantially flat top edge portion along an input end opening thereof while in a cost efficient manner, maintaining reliable retaimnent of the associated internal components therein for effective long term operation.